


What if?

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Emotional Baggage, I'm Sorry, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: What if, Specs and Tucker had been the ones to die, and not Elise on that awful night?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE. THIS IS A VERY HEAVY AND DEPRESSING FANFICTION.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

May 31st 2010  
  
It was the end of the Lambert case. Finally. Everyone was happy especially Specs and Tucker. This case had been one of the most difficult cases that they had both been apart of in a while. So, as the clock struck '3:00 AM,' they both started packing up their things. Tucker gave Elise his camera, and told her to put it in the back of the van. Specs and Tucker stayed in the house for a little longer to get the rest of their supplies gathered up. As Specs went into the living room, he saw Josh tending to the fire.  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping my family and everything." Josh said a little awkwardly  
  
"It's no problem, just doing what we do best." Specs replied, while picking up his sketchbook  
  
It was then, when Tucker came into the living room and picked up his army backpack. Just before they headed out of the room, Josh asked if they could wait for just a minute. Specs and Tucker both looked at him curiously, wondering what Josh could be wanting them for. It was then, when Josh turned around and smirked at the both of them. Specs took a good look at Josh and realised that he was very pale, and his blue eyes had darkened into a black abyss.  
  
Josh then, unexpectedly, lunged at Specs and tackled him to the ground. Specs tried to fight him off, but he was to strong. Tucker found a fire pokey and tried to hit him in the head with it. But Josh moved out of the way right when Tucker swung it toward him. Josh then picked up the fire pokey, and hit Tucker in the head with it making him fall to the ground, unconscious. Specs out of shock, tried to run away and get Elise. But he wasn't quick enough. Before he could run for the door, Josh tackled him to the ground, wrapped his hands around his neck, and began to choke him.  
  
Specs tried to fight with all of his might, but it didn't work. It was then, when Specs' vision began to blur, and his need for oxygen became less and less. He felt like he was floating away from reality and into a sleepy haze. He then began to close his eyes, then it all went black.  
  
When Josh saw that Specs wasn't moving anymore, he then moved to Tucker to finish him off as well.  
  
As Elise was getting ready to leave, she was wondering where her boys were. She thought that they would be back by now, with all of their things, ready to leave. But she suddenly felt this deep pit inside of her stomach. Like something was seriously wrong. It was then, when Elise dashed inside of the home. That what she saw, changed her life for forever.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Elise cried  
  
Hearing this chilling cry, the rest of the Lambert family came inside of the living room, to see a horrific scene. There Specs and Tucker were, lying on the ground, dead. Lorraine went over to comfort Elise, while Renai tried to shield her children away from the scarring tragedy.  
  
"Don't TOUCH ME!!" Elise cried hysterically, as she dropped to her knees, and held her stomach.  
  
Lorraine backed away, and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs.  
  
Elise went over to Steven and Tucker, and lied their heads onto her chest, and tried to hold them close to her. Elise rocked back and forth, as she cried hysterically.  
  
"No, no, no, no. Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please, please... please." She sobbed quietly  
  
It was then when Elise saw Josh come out of the darkness, and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened here?!" Josh said panicking as he went over to Elise  
  
Elise's eyes darkened, as she saw the man that had killed her two boys.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Elise screamed as she lunged at Josh, only to be stopped by Lorraine and Renai.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY BOYS!! YOU KILLED THEM!! HOW COULD YOU?!?" Elise yelled and sobbed at the same time, while trying to push Lorraine and Renai out of the way.  
  
Josh was so confused and disturbed. He couldn't have killed them, he had no memory of such a horrific event. He then heard a soft voice in the back of his head, telling him how good of a job he had done. Josh hid a smirk, but then quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
  
Josh watched as Elise began to crumple towards the ground, yet again. She retreated back to her boys, as she began to shake from the intensity of her sobbing.  
  
Lorraine went outside to call 911. As her thoughts remained on the horrific tragedy, being played out behind her.  
  
.....  
  
Elise sat numb in the hospital chair. Her eyes and face had become red, due to her crying and tears. Her throat had become soar from all of the screaming and sobbing. The last time that Elise could recall sobbing that much, was when her husband Jack passed away five years prior. Tears began to well up in her eyes yet again, when she saw a mother with, whom she assumed to be, her two sons. Specs and Tucker were her boys. She loved them with her whole heart and soul and she was very protective over them.  
  
She had failed them. They died under HER care. She had tried so hard to protect them, and keep them safe, and yet, she had failed miserably. She was so tired and she needed to sleep. She needed to escape this hell. She shook her head as one of the paramedics approached her.  
  
"I'm so sorry... they didn't make it." The paramedic said with sympathy shown in his voice and face.  
  
Elise sobbed, and ran out of the hospital. She got into her car and drove home. She was surprised she didn't get into an accident, considering, her eyes were so blurred with tears she couldn't see the road.  
  
Once she had reached her destination, she just sat in her car. She just sat there, crying. She couldn't deal with this pain. This pain was too much to handle, she couldn't breathe.  
  
She got out of her car and went inside. She locked her house door and slid onto the floor. Sobbing her heart out, for the ones she had lost. The ones she had failed. The ones she had... loved.  
  
She couldn't comprehend how all of this, could just happen in one night. Just a day ago, she was talking to them. Now only a day later, she was alone, sobbing on the ground, mourning their absence.  
  
Elise didn't sleep that night. Or any other night after that. One day, something had broke in her. She just couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
She had no one. She was broken, and couldn't be fixed.  
  
Elise knew what she had to do to stop this pain. She needed to be free.  
  
Elise went downstairs, and walked down a hallway that lead her to a door. She opened the door and walked outside. There she was standing on a balcony, looking out into the distance. She lifted herself onto the ledge, and stood there. Memories of her and her boys spending time together played in her mind. She began to cry.  
  
'I'll be with you soon.' Elise thought, as she began to move toward the edge. Elise took a deep breath, spread out her arms, and jumped.  
  
That was the last time, that Spectral Sightings was ever called again....


End file.
